kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum talk:KHL/Story
Okay folks maybe the most important department right now. Everyone has to work off of what the story has to hold. So Here we go. First off we need a solid story line for part on of KHL. This will not tie into gameplay quite yet. So Ask questions...believe it or not questions are the best way to make a story. Any plot spoilers ill have to tell u via email. So let's do this people! :) Keyblader of Dark13 15:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Once we finish the storyline, we'll have to make it spoilerific, though not so soon. So, plans for Saule and Aiden ? Their stories have to have greater importance than La Lutte, which are already taking a big chunk of the wiki. :P Sulu mata engkudu ! 15:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea as to why you want to avoid putting "spoilers" on the Wiki, but if we're gonna make the whole storyline, we need to address everything in the story, including "Spoilers". If you want, you can post stuff on your talk page, or find a way to have it so that only specific people can view the page the "Spoilers" are on, but we have to go over every plot detail. Aside from that, I say we start off with the beginning. Exactly how did the events concerning Olet's betrayal take place? You've told us that he was a part of King Mickey's court, but how does Olet use that position to betray him? Some dialogue (and a detailed description of the events) would help out a lot.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 15:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately Shadow you are not a member of the story board sorry. So your access and possible assistance are limited. Sorry. But I do appreciate the help. As for you TNE spoilers are gonna be transmitted via email. And theyre stories are far greater than that of La Lutte. I just havent had the opportunity to flesh them out...now I do. I didnt exactly want La Lutte to be so big, no offense, just wanted it as a side story. That's something I wanna clean up. Sorry. I did plan on making an e-story/comic on La Lutte though. As for Saule and Aiden. Fire questions. Im here to answer. That is step one...Keyblader of Dark13 23:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Someone finally understands where I'm coming from and has made a very valid point. One thing I forgot from my prior experience working with a game team was a story board. I was hoping you guys would build it with me but I see now that a rough draft is needed first. This is a piece by piece story board of what KHL is suppose to be (subject to change). So make a sub heading underneath this and comment. But be patient its not all coming at once. Critisizm is accepted but hold big thoughts til after it is completed. Email with further questions that pertain to big spoilers. ↓Story Board↓ (Complete with some commentary)Keyblader of Dark13 16:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Story Board Kingdom Hearts Legacy Setting: About 10 years after KH2, (Game) Begins at Disney Castle (Remnant Citadel) and (Story) in Twilight Town. Two best friends, a tall muscular dark-skinned boy, and a short-spikey haired, fair-skinned, bule-eyed boy are going to meet their friend at the jungle gym in Twilight Town. The friend is a girl and is the love interest of Saule. (This is reminiscent of when my friend, Midaki, and I used to play at a park near my old house and is reminiscent of Roxas's usual spot) They choose to go on an adventure into the spooky woods after hearing from another boy that their were yellow eyed animals creeping around. (Heartless) The 15 and 14 year old boys (respectively Saule and Aiden. Reference to Riku's and Sora's age difference and midaki's and mine ironically) and the 14 year old Tira travel deep into the spooky woods. They follow a trail of claw marks along trees and Saules senses (a personality quirk, Saule believes he has animal strength and senses. He says he can sense their heartbeats and smell the creatures are Heartlesses and ironically Heartless have no hearts). Finally they get lost too deep into the forest and come across ajar gates and hear the clang of blades just beyond them. They see two silvery white haired men bouting, one talking of returning darkness the other saying he's changed. (Suppose to be Ansem and Riku as Riku is combatting Ansem even still. Ansem has forseen Kami's treachery) After the fight causes the two men to warp away a congregation of heartless appear and attack the trio. Saule is only equpped with two struggle swords and Aiden a "magic" ball. (Slightly a referance to a blitzball. In shape and looks. The ball will return to aiden after he's thrown it. I wanted them to be equipped but not well equpped and have weapons that kids would have that pertained to their skill. Swordplay with Saule and Aiden magic) Tira fights to0, with her fists. (I know she's a girl but they can fight too :) Think Tifa. Only one letter off hahaha) After fending off the pack of heartless, a twisted heartless with binding tendrils attacks the trio. (This is the first heartless formed as Kami struggles with his darkness. He will spawn 3. This lesser nameless one and two others. One that doesnt really die and then his guardian. To be named. As this is happening Kami is studying the heart in his chambers, sort of like Xehanort. He's is overcome by the power within him. Will be revealed later. But is not evil yet) It grabs Tira then dematerializes into the ground with her in hand. (This event binds the boys to Mickey, Kami and the Keyblades forever) The boys chase after it as they can se it moving in the ground. They finally catch it in a cemetary (maybe) where it and a mob of heartless appear and attack them. An unfathomable number assault the kids and they are doomed. The Heartless start to feast on Tira (Who is the only real keyblader at this time. That is why the heartless attacked her not the boys and wanted her heart.) The boys fight through the mob even though they are being over come and with all his anger Saule destroys the grappling Heartless getting rid of the Shadows. Lying there is Tira whos fading from her heart being eaten. Saule and Aiden rush to her crumpled body. Saule picks her up in his arms and yells at her to stay alive. "She says I will always be, in your heart." She hands him a keychain of a golden line design of a heart with an angel wing on one side and a devil's wing on the other. (This is the keychain for Duality the Heart her intended kayblade. She recieved that that year as a gift. She sort of knew that she was a keyblader. Giving Saule the charm was like giving him part of her heart.) With that the poor girl faded into death. ( I almost couldn't write that part) Although grieving the boys went to the big hill next to where they lived. They were going to surprise Tira after with a beatiful sight. They knew a shooting star was coming that day. They layed side by side and watched as it passes. The boys made a wish. Aiden to be a keyblader, like the ones Tira used to talk about, and Saule to go on a real adventure with Aiden. The two would get their wishes. (Here's where I sot of dont know how to work it out. Getting Saule and Aiden offworld.) The next day, Saule decides he's going to go into a struggle tourney as he's been training for days. He wants to get money so he and Aiden can go on a real adventure. (Sort of just thought of this just now :]) A visitor from another world, who is a very good swordsman is the champion. Saule wants to meet him. The guy is a real jerk- no autograph no nothing. (This may be the FF antihero guy I wanted.) Saule advances, of course, to fight the champion. He defeats the jerk and wins enough money to a train ride anywhere. The champ laughs and says struggle is for novice swordsman. "Meet me here when your older and stronger. Then we'll have a real fight." It is a map to a tavern of the sorts and it leads to Raven City. (this will be a sort of meeting grounds for mercenary type people, FF characters and probably villains) Saule wants to set out there immediately to get a sword and be a better swordsman. Aiden agrees. So they use the money to take the train to Raven City. At 12 noon a train appears and it seems abandoned. They ride it as it is suppose to be the train they take to raven city. The train leads to Disney castle not Raven City. (Magic train?) It moves on its own out of the city after dropping the boys off. From there the two young friends are warmly greeted by a wise looking mage with silver-white hair who seemed half expectant of them at the station. (Kami is gifted with slight precognative abilities) He walks them to the Disney castle where King Mickey is had just finished a meeting with an old friend about the keyblades. He is cleaning up the castle with Fantasia-like antics and immediately captures Aiden's interest with his magic. Kami, the white haired mage, leaves Aiden with Mickey and leads Saule to a secret training chamber where Kami then captivates him with his prowess with a keyblade. Kami's chamber is able to spawn Shadow Heartlesses at his will. (One thing hinting to his darkness. He is sort of like Diz/Ansem in that he experiments on hearts ect.) He kills them all effortlessly. Kami explains to Saule why he was expectant of the boys' visit. Simultaneously the King shows the odd drawing prophesizing Aiden's and Saule's arrival at the castle and their inevitable training to become Keyblader's. ( Can be debated it was the wish or that they were destined anyway) The boys then train under the master's they were with, respectively. They then train for a year. After a whole year under the tutelage of the wise King Mickey and his comrade Lord Kami the young men were now young heroes at ages 16 and 15. Throughout the year the boys defeated gargoyle heartless that haunted the Disney Castle basement and acted as embassadors for Mickey to different worlds. ( Can be asumed their appearance was caused by Kami) Saule's next stop was Raven City to show how good of a swordsman he had become. He wanted to wait until he was knighted to venture off. One year exact from the day they arrived was the day he and Aiden were to be knighted and titled Keyblades. That day the King was to relinquish his powers as guardian or the Dark Realms to Saule and he had Sora's essence (kept in an orb or crystal for storage maybe?) as Keyblader of Light to pass down to Aiden. The boys waited impatiently for their second master to come. Kami had been missing for weeks. He had left urgently to Radient Garden due to research and he had to meet his scientist colleagues (aka the disciples). Finally it grew so dark and the Court Knights and Mages and Mikey and the boys grew tired of waiting. Though the sky was an unatural dark, they stayed outside and began the knighting ceremony. First they were given gifts from Mickey, Minney and Alastar. (Should have mentioned Alastar before. There will be a sort of police squad-esque group that resides in Raven City also and Radient Garden. Alastar is good friends with Mickey and is the chief. No one, not even Mickey really, knows what he does.) From Mickey the boys are given Court Seals. (Very high honor. They are part of the court with that seal.) It allows them to return freely to Disney Castle no matter if the doors are sealed. (In game bonus to All stats also will give them theyre Knight Forms- which is Court Kinght outfit for Saule +STR and allows for Sonic Form: Attacks with sonic charges etc. and a Court Wizard/Mage outfit for Aiden [+MGC and allows for Chain/Multi-attacker Mode: Magic combos can be paired with attacks And more hits better finisher times X') Minney gives Aiden a pearl chocker and Saule a silver chain. Alastar gives Saule a youth Black, Red and White Chocobo and Aiden a Blast Guantlet (Gives him Bolt Ability for his spells. Aiden aquires Wave and Storm later) Finally Mickey is about to knight the poised heroes. Suddenly a thunderstorm brewes. Everyone begins to retreat to the castle but an ominous black and green portal emerges. From within the portal step Maleficient and Jafar. (Two most notorious sorcerors in Disney universe) Saule and Aiden call their keyblades for the first time. (They trained with other false Keyblades that Kami made. Or maybe stole. They later may be able to summon their trainee Keyblades via keychain) They begin to step towards the unwanted visitors. But following the imfamous villains came a tall long haired red and black clad man. The apprentices look to the King who's face was a furrowed into a furious visage. Mickey hoped his fears weren't right. For his apprentice's sake he hoped that that man was not Kami. Mickey calls upon the Star Seeker Keyblade. (He can't use the D-Kingdom Key as he gave up Darkness powers) He dashes forward and Saule gestures for some court knights and mages to follow the King. An epic battle ensues. Maleficient immediately begins to join the fight by summoning an army of Soldier Heartless. (this ability would shock Mickey as Maleficient shouldn't be that powerful. Kami augmented her. Also revived her of course.) Jafar teleports to the stairs of the castle, ajacent to the boys. He casts Lightning rendering the courts knights and mages unconcious. Aiden casted Reflect protecting him and Saule. Jafar then uses magic to propell the two young, newly knighted keybladers into the castle, demolishing walls in the process. A battle ensues between the sorceror and the Keybladers. Jafar creates a copy of himself with dual schimitars and battle armor. The doppleganger closes in on Aiden. The sorceror assails Saule with Fireballs. Outside Kami and Mickey are engaged in one on one combat. Both skilled, there is no clear champion. (Battle, Battle, Battle. Skip some details and just go straight to the final confrontation. Boys defeat both Jafar and Maleficient handily. Kami brings battle in doors. Turns Court into heartless, and brings statues to life to fight Saule and Aiden.) Kami brings Mickey to near defeat as the young blader's are preocupied. Finally, in one wave of intense magic, Mickey at his knees, the Disney Castle transforms into a corrupt reflection of its former-self, Remnant Citadel. As the boys finish with the living stone statues they walk in to see Mickey picked up by the collar by Kami and then blasted with dark magic. A keychain resembling Mickey's old one appears on Kami's guantlet. Thereafter, Mickey drops to his knees, a creeping layer of stone begins to cover his body. He calls out to the young heros to save themselves just before he is totally encased in stone. The boys (especially firey Saule) are enraged at seeing their old master harm their other master. ''Dramatis personæ (Complete Character List w/ Roles) '''The Heroes Mickey (Male, Keyblader Master, King) Saule (Male, Keyblader of Dark) Aiden (Male, Keyblader of Light) Tira (Female, Keyblader of Twilight) Xaelus (Male, Nobody, Keyblader of Twilight, Discple VI) 'The Valour Guards' Chief Alastar (Male, Valour Guard Cheif) Fujin Hail Yoshida (Female, Princess, Valour Guard "Elite") Zango (Male, Valour Guard Dectective) Farra (Female, Valour Guard Tech Specialist) 'La Lutte Por Presque Rien' Xiggie (Male, Knight of Ice,#2) Troisnyxetienne (Female, Knightress of Sonar,#3) Xahno (Male, Knight of Illusions,#4) Valxoos (Male, #5) Delacroix (Male, #6) Hanx (Male,#7) Xantos (Male,#8) Reignoux (Male,#9) Axane (Female,#10) (NOTE: Seems like too many males. I want to meet with Xiggie and TNE when possible and rename some members and change powers to not be so identical to exiled members, etc.) 'Villains' Lord Kami (Male, Keyblade Master) Raven Blader (codename) (Male/Female, Anti-hero) Sylphe (Female, Villain) Weiss (Male, Villain) Xelot (Male, Disciple I) Brazix (Male, Disciple II) Xelman (Male, Disciple III) Aryxa (Female, Disciple IV) Lexan (Male, Disciple V) Maleficient (Female, Villain of Beast's Castle, Hollow Bastion) Jafar (Male, Villain of Agrabah) Syndrome (Male, Villain of Metropolis) Pete (Male, Villain of House of Mouse) Zira (Female, Villain of Pride Lands) Scar (Spirit) (Male, Villain of Pride Lands) Claude Frollo (Male, Villain of Notre Dame) Hades (Male, Villain of Olympus) Horned King (Unknown, Villain of Prydain) Zurg (Male, Villain of Land of Tommorow/Star Command) 'The Exiled Disciples' Xotan (Male, Dragon Fanatic,#2) Valdix (Male, The Forever Soldier,#3) Nexon (Male, The Psychic Entity,#4) Xele (Female, The Sand of Hope,#5) Darzex (Female, Siren,#6) Maxiel (Male, The Icy Agent,#7) 'Assist Characters and Disney Assists' Vincent Valentine Cloud Vector Gray Genie Stitch/Experiment 626 Buzz Lightyear Simba Max Beast Violet (temporarily) Mr. Incredible Captain Phoebus SB Comments I just needed someone to understand where I was coming from. Not holding it against you all, but I do have alot more experience working with game teams- pro and my own. But all that aside thank Shadow for working with me. And answers: yes Twilight town, yes saule= muscular and short almost buzzcutt hair (if you want i can give you a piv of me as saule is meant to be very much like me, and yes i saw the beast saule. Bad ass. His final "nightthorn" form is seperate from him though. Ill draw that up or describe later. Dont worry about Saule, Aiden Tira concept yet! Theyre last. Villains first since they are so ambiguious. But that saule beast is probably the final look. More Story to come gimme time very busy man :D Good work all...made your "tyrant"proud lol Quidate. Keyblader of Dark13 01:46, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...Raven City sounds like a place where the Silencers would set up shop. I realize i'm not an official part of this department, but since Xashowd and Raxard aren't completly finished yet I'm gonna be checking around here for details that can help. I'm guessing from the story that Raven city is a part of Twilight Town. Since a few parts of Raxard's story are in KHXIII (The Heart of Darkness chapters), I'm gonna be needing location details. So Saule, can I have the Silencer Guild HQ in Raven City, or should I come up with a different area?--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 13:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :You think so? Raven City, to me, seems like a Traverse Town to me: Sort of the Threshold for the characters, until, you know, the plot actually kicks in. Or like Yen Sid's tower that the train takes you to. I dunno. -- 20:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Raven City (Working name) is not in Twilight Town. Its a whole new world. Sort of like Traverese Town as Lego put it. But it doesnt get visited til a lil later. And Silencer's? Gimme more details on them. But I dont see why not. We gotta talk more though. And To everyone next part of story Thurs. :)Keyblader of Dark13 01:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool. The Silencers (Or more specifically, the Silencer Guild) are a group of expert assassins that work for hire, collect bounties, and sometimes work as guards if needbe. I don't have any specific characters for them other than Raxard, The Enigma (Not his real name, but the one he uses. He recruited Raxard), and Xegregan (An Unknown who works with The Enigma. He shows up on occasions in Raxard's story), so if you wanna create random characters for it (If you think it'll be important enough to), then feel free to do so. Since it's its own world (And you have given me permission to put the Silencer Guild there), we should give it a page in the future. New info tomorrow? Awesome. I hope it comes early, so that I can see it when I log on after 7:30 EST.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 21:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for lack of added info guys...the rent unit banned me from comp. Today I just risked punishment to get that little bit up. Commentary and more info will be up tommorow. --S A U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 20:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) It's alright Saule. You do what you gotta do. This much will help us with world details.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 16:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool additions. The Chocobos are a nice touch. Is there gonna be a sidequest where you have to find them later in the game, or does something happen to them after Saule is turned into a Heartless and Nobody? I should probably ask you via E-mail..still checking up on stuff here through the Recent Changes section.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 18:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment shadow :) I answered u via email but for curious eyes huge possibility that all players may get a chocobo to travel faster/at all. --S A U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 20:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) One of the users was hoping to insert Ayano Katagiri as a villain-turned heroic assist. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 20:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I read Ayano. She's a cool character; very interesting. But She's not confirmed yet. I wanna talk more about her first. She seems too powerful too and not FF or KHL enough. Seems better to be a summon or a player character or maybe even La Lutte material once La Lutte is altered.--SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 13:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC)